Now, furniture with large volume is usually designed for assembly. That is to say, furniture components are pre-processed according to the shape and dimension of the future, during the transportation the furniture components are first transported to the user, and then they are assembled into combination with the help of furniture connecting pieces. The methods not only resolve the inconvenient problems in the package and transportation, but also benefit for the user to disassemble and keep them when they are idled, this saves the store space.
Most of the present furniture fittings are designed as that a male connecting piece and a female connecting piece are engagable with each other, called furniture connecting piece. The male connecting piece has protruding posts, and the female connecting piece has recesses matching with the protruding posts and used for holding and locking the protruding posts. When the furniture components need to be connected, the male connecting piece and the female connecting piece are pre-embedded in the surfaces of them respectively, and then the protruding posts are embedded into the recesses, thereby achieving the seamless connection between the furniture components. Thus the user can disassemble and assemble the furniture components without using a tool.
However, in the using process, we found that the connection strength of the furniture components, on one side, was decided by the match strength of the male connecting piece and the female connecting piece, on the other side, was decided by the assembling strength of the furniture connecting pieces and the furniture components. However, in the present furniture connecting piece, the male connecting piece and the female connecting piece are usually embedded in the pre-set assembling recess in the surface of the furniture components. In processing, the assembling recess is difficultly to achieve the precise fit between the margin of the female connecting piece and the margin of male connecting piece. When the female connecting piece and the male connecting piece are embedded into the assembling recess, it usually needs auxiliary tools, for example screws or expansion nails etc., to increase the connection strength. However, when the screws are inserted into the furniture connecting pieces or the furniture components with force, or digging holes on them for assembling the expansion nails, the furniture connecting pieces or the furniture components will be extruded. If the material of the furniture connecting pieces or the furniture components is weak in tension, or the material of them is thin, the furniture connecting pieces or the furniture components will be easily breached and damaged.